


Just Because

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	

She'd be sitting in front of the computers at Star Labs during a quiet moment, browsing on her phone and it would hit him. She was perfection incarnate. The way her mouth moved as she silently mouthed what she was reading. The way her eyebrows raised and lowered as she took in the words. He'd walk over to her and bend down, kiss her on her forehead and she'd look up at him with a soft smile. 

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

They'd be sitting in Jitter's, having coffee with friends. Her and Cisco would be going back and forth with their friendly banter, making everyone laugh. The crinkle of her smile, the way her eyes lit up with happiness. It would make his heart dance. He'd lean over and kiss her on the cheek. 

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

Coming down from the high, breath labored and body covered in sweat. She'd be laying on her back, eyes closed. Content. Satisfied. Happy. He'd lean over and kiss his way down her face. A gentle peck on her forehead, then her eyebrows, then the tip of her nose before finally reaching her lips. He'd breathe her in as she drifted off to sleep. 

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

She'd be standing in their kitchen, fingers tapping on their island, an unamused look on her face. In the middle of an argument, he still couldn't help but smile and think about how lucky he was. That they loved each other enough to be honest and have the tough conversations. That what they had was worth fighting for and figuring out. He'd place his hand on hers, steadying her and wrap the other around her waist. He'd pull her in and kiss the top of her head. 

She'd sigh and slowly relax into his arms. 

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

They'd be gathered around in Joe's living room for game night. A loud and rowdy crowd. She'd walk in with another bowl full of popcorn and comment on how the speedsters had to wait until the rest of them had some.

"No buts Wally, this is the third bowl and I haven't had any yet!"

She'd glance in his direction and notice how intently he was watching her. He'd run a hand down the back of his head and quickly turn away. He'd been caught. She'd walk over to him and comb her fingers through his hair, lean down and kiss him as if they weren't surrounded by family and friends. Leaving him speechless. Breathless. 

"What was that for?" he'd ask.

She'd smile. 

"Just because."


End file.
